toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who Invasion - Toontown Style!
This was created by JellyrollZillerwig. NOTE: I do not own the names of other people, but since they are my friends i'm sure they will let me use them. Part 1: It all started when Jellyroll Zillerwig was asleep. Bonkers was on a mission for Flippy, Deputy Banjo Toppenslam had " Buisness to attend to" and Tomasa was doing toontasks with his girlfriend. Jelly was bored. He didn't have anything to do. He decided he would take care of Bonkers house/ the Super Toons base while they were away. Jellyroll had fallen asleep in a chair, when a loud, gurgling noise happened. It was a portal. It was the size of the door, and it was spinning, very fast. Jelly's instinct was to go in, on the other hand, it could be dangerous. But while he was thinking, his mind was already made up. He entered the portal. GURGLE BAM POW! GURGLE BAM POW! Those were the noises coming from the portal. Jelly was now spinning, his head thumping with a headache. He suddenly fell out of the portal. He was in Toontown Central. But it was empty. Jelly was curious. He opened his book, and noticed he was in Boingyboro. Jelly blew a sigh of relief. At least everyone haven't disappeared! he thought. But something was wrong. The portal - the portal he had come from - was still there. He noticed someone had sent a message - a whisper in the tooniverse - to him. He opened his book to check. It was Bonkers. His messgae - HELP! - which was weird. Jelly thought it must've been him stuck on his journey to find the professor - what else would it be? But one thing. The portal was still going. Then, suddenly, a ball of light shot out at him! It hit him right on the head and Jelly was knocked unconscious. Part 2: Jelly woke up. Voices spinning through his head - voices he had never heard of - echoed through his mind. One of the voices was a croaky voice, and this is what it said - EXTERMINATE! Another was a deep voice - Delete! Jelly did not know this meant. " GET OUT OF MY HEAD! " He shouted. But then a large, metal foot fell out of the portal. More of it slowly came out until a tall, gleaming figure arose. All Jelly knew was that he was tall, but he didnt notice anything else. He was running for his life. It spoke again - it was the deep voice. " You will be deleted," It said. " What does that mean?" Jelly asked, " and anyway, you and whose army?" " This." More of the figures appeared. There were about ten of them, the steel gleaming in the sunshine. It was warm and sunny in Toontown, but Jelly felt cold. Really, really cold. Suddenley, a arm thrust out, and red energy pulses shot out. Jelly dived to a side, missing them by inches. " You are an unknown lifeform, you must ''be deleted!" it said. " Who are you anyway?" Jelly asked. " We are the Cybermen. " The one at the front said. There was 'C' on it's chest. Jelly opened his book, took the Toon Valley teleport out, and jumped in it right away. Jelly did not like what he saw when he got there. It was a medium, brown mouse. He was talking loud, telling people he was from the Defunct server. He was freckleslam. Then more of the portals appeared. Millions of the ' Cybermen ' came out. Toons weren't only screaming from Freckleslam, they were also screaming at the metal men. They were advancing quickly. Jelly had to act fast - or no more toontown! '''Part 3:' Meanwhile, the chairman was not pleased. These Cybermen would destroy all the toons - and stop cogs fun! " We must do something quickly! We must send the Impericog! The Impericog was on a mission. He didn't understand it. Helping the toons? They are our enemies! He was walking through Chip n Dales, just where the Cog Nation was. He opened his propellor, and flew to Toontown Central. The Cybermen were getting quicker. But there were so many toons fleeing they flattened the Cybermen! " You are inferior! You must be deleted!" They boomed, when suddenly... BAM!!!!! It was freckleslam, he made a bomb, and it cleared the Cybermen. "MY DEED HERE IS DONE!" He shouted and then disappeared. But at that moment, the Impericog flew in. "Toons! There are no robots here! Oh well, I guess I will just kill you anyway.... A MILLION UNIVERSES AWAY It was a ship. It looked like what people draw, if they are told to draw a UFO. It looked exactly like a flying saucer. And there was davros. A crinkled, half Dalek half Kaled who controlled the Daleks. He had one hand, and a big glowing blue eye on his forehead. He talked as if he had a bad cough and had lost his voice. " Those Cybermen are useless. They are no match, for the Daleks. But it is impossible to get to this Toontown. But not with.. THE TIME STREAM! " A portal entered. There was some sort of electricity coming from his hand. It was activating the portal. It was exactly the same as the one Jelly had gone through. It went through to Toontown. And the Daleks were going straight that way. Part 4: Daleks flooded through the portal into Toontown. With the Impericog about to crush Jelly, he drops him and walks over to the Daleks. "Who do you think you are with your big fan--" "EXTERMINATE" A laser blast shoots into the Impericog and it stumbles to the ground, headless. There was a camera in the head of the Impericog, so the Chairman saw it all. " Destroy those robots! Make lots of Impericog and DESTROY THEM!!!!" Back at Toontown Central, Red Daleks were patrolling the streets. All of the toons were in a big cage, except for Jelly. He was chained to a wall, and if he tried to get to the door, he would be killed instantly. He was dead. And he knew it. Impericogs flowed through the Central, using there fists. With there strenghth you could smash your fist through 3 foot of steel. Dents were being planted by the Impericogs, but the Daleks' gun stick was more powerful. About 5 were left, from about 50. The Daleks were winning. The Chairman was very angry. " Bring out the special weapon" He demanded. 4 toons held it, and it looked like a transmitter, but when it fired it shot out a nasty lasrer which could destroy anything. It was war. Impericogs vs Daleks. The great ttc had become a battlefield. Jelly was left, stranded. There was nothing he could do. Somehow he would die. Bt then the door slowly opened. It was very old; it made a large creaking sound when it opened. Jelly couldn't see who the figure was. But then he noticed - it was Bonkers! Bonkers told him how he finished his mission about saving Porif Whitebeard and how he had come to sae him. But then... Bugsan walked through the door! "What are you brats doing here? Oh well, I guess I have to kill you..." Part 5: A laser shot. The cog special weapon was destroyed. There was no chance of victory for Toontown. The Daleks had won. The cogs and toons were defeated. Millions of 'EXTERMINATE!!s were heard, as all the toons hid where nobody could find them. They could run, but they couldn't hide. The Daleks would find them sooner or later. Meanwhile, at Flippy's office, he was in his special hiding place. It was so secret even we don't know. Only his family knows. But he was there, wondering what to do. He decided one thing. The portal was right next to Flippy. He hoped his plan would succeed. " PIZZA! COME GET YOUR LOVELY PIZZA!" He shouted. "EXTERMINATE!" Said the white Dalek, the supreme one. It shot a laser and the Pizza stand went up in flames. He had one more option. " Come and get me!" Said flippy, making silly faces at the daleks. One shot it's laser, while Flippy jumped ''into the portal. After a while, the daleks slowly followed through the portal. It may had got ridden of their Dalek problem, but there were two things left. Flippy was still in the portal, and Bonkers and Jelly had no chance of survival. '''Part 6:' Meanwhile, with Bugsan, he was getting ready to kill them all. But suddenly, someone walked through the door. " What's going on?" They said. It was the voice of Deputy Banjo Toppenslam. He went over to them, and helped Jelly get the chains off. " Another to kill! Muahaha!!!" Then, ''Tomasa ''walked through the door. " Hiya guys!" He said. He walked over to them. " Why does everybody keep walking over to us?!" Bonkers said, annoyed. Then Stickylou came in! " Where's my glue," He muttered. " NO! dont come near us!" Everyone shouted. Suddenly, Sticky dropped the glue, and accidently steps on it. It goes all over Bugsan. " Malfunction. Control, Alt, Delete. Reboot." He croaked as everyone ran out the door. They shut the door and locked it. " That should get rid of him!" Bonkers gave a sigh of relief. They managed there way back to Toontown Central. Everyone was happy, everything was fine. Or was it? " Hey... where's Flippy?" Sticky asked. "Wait a minute.. he's in the portal - and the portal is closing!" Banjo said. We all need to get into it before it disappears!" The gang jumped into the portal, for another adventure. THE END To be continued Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 20:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig